Chapter Two: Caution
Orwen uses caution, tearing the ribbon and poking the box open with the end of the fireplace andiron. As he lifts the lid, a low hissing sound meets his ears and his drops it back down over the box, with his heart beating in his chest. What could this mean? A snake--possibly poisonous--was the 'mid-summer's gift' his Uncle Thoreau had sent him. Did his gaurdian intend to kill him? And if so, what could Orwen do? His Uncle no doubt expected him to appear in his study within moments, dying or indignant. But what other intrigue might his trusted gaurdian have in store if this plot were to fail? Orwen set the box down gingerly, deciding that he could not confront his uncle. He picked the box up again, looking about the room. The fireplace! He carefully dropped the box into the flames and winced as it melted into ash and flame, the snake wriggling in its sudden death. After Orwen was certain the creature had died, he moved swiftly and silently about his room, dressing in his riding clothes, and throwing a few necessary items into a satchel. Last of all he donned a heavy cloak, drew the hood over his head, and then descended the stone stairwell outside of his room. At the bottom lay a narrow hall which opened up at either end to wide wooden staircases which led down into the main parts of his uncle's castle manor. Orwen jogged across the thick rug toward the less-used stairwell which descended into the back portion of the manor where the dining hall and kitchen were located, rather than the stairwell that led to the entrance hall and his Uncle's library and study. At the bottom of the stiars he slipped through the familiar rooms where he had played as a child, and wondered what might have caused his Uncle to turn against him so unexpectedly. What had Thoreau to gain in his death? He was heir to a county but not to any great kingdom or rulership. His titled lands were a mere fraction of the value of what his Uncle already possesed. When he reached the kitchen he realized that it would be impossible to leave the manor without being seen. He took a deep breath and entered the steamy, bustling room with feigned confidence. As he passed between the head cook and her chopping board he snagged a piece of turkey leg and popped it into his mouth. "Master Orwen!" she huffed, turning on him with her butcher knife, "It's been a long age since you played any of your tricks in this kitchen. What's got into you?" she squinted at him suspiciously. "I've missed my youth, Annie!" he chuckled, "Adult life has gotten so boring and predictable. I'm going to spend the day getting into mischief for once!" He laughed as he skipped out the back door to the stable yard, munching on the turkey leg. Annie followed him into the yard. "Well, when you come back this way you had better stay out of the custard!" she shouted. Then she retreated inside, and Orwen dropped his ruse. He tossed the half-eaten turkey leg to a dog in the corner of the yard and sped toward the horse shed. There he was relieved to find his tack sitting out, freshly oiled. He threw it as sqiftly as he could onto the back of a sturdy farm horse, mounting with a last look of remorse at his favorite steed snorting at him from its stall. Then, drawing upon all of the courage he had in him, Orwen urged the farm horse out of the shed, through the yard, down a back alleyway, and then into the broad courtyard that lay before the main gate. This would be the hard part. The gaurds at the main gate looked at him quizzically. "Master Orwen! Going out on that hag?" they jeered good-naturedly. Orwen took a deep breath and decided what he should say. Chapter Three: Trust Orwen decided to trust the men at the gate with the truth: he needed help to escape from his Uncle! Chapter Three: Improvise Orwen decides to improvise and allay any suspicions the men might have at his unusual situation.